


A Warrior Is Not Naked Without Clothes

by YesBothWays



Series: Love is a Quest [2]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Greek Myths, Poetry, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesBothWays/pseuds/YesBothWays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem from Xena's perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warrior Is Not Naked Without Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dadrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dadrielle).



I thought it would stop right there  
Where it always did:  
At the place where our lips met.  
A kiss never felt to me like breathing.  
More like the water left after a brief rain  
Passed over me along my way.  
I might shake if off and might grow chill,  
But I would always dry.  
I was bold as brass in the summer sun  
When our lips met that first time.  
I never felt such a movement –  
How could the breath be drawn  
Into me and out of me both at once?  
When I stood back, I was stripped  
Of my illusion that I had been crafted  
Out of anything stronger, or less,  
Than a body and a soul.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel disloyal to my OTP and my home fandom. I've been writing this long Cartinelli story. So I am trying some poems out for the first time ever. I figure some of you love this OTP so much, you might love some only somewhat skilled poems about them!


End file.
